psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Recreation areas
Recreation areas are localities, usually community facilities used for recreation eg beaches, neighbourhood parks, national parks, playgrounds, zoos. The proper provision of these areas is an aspect of both environmental planning and urban planning Effects of environment on childrens play Effects of environment on recreation participation See also * Consumer behavior References Books *Douglas, J. D., Rasmussen, P. K., & Flanagan, C. A. (1977). The nude beach. Oxford, England: Sage. *Hayward, J. (1989). Urban parks: Research, planning, and social change. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Hirsch, B. J., & Deutsch, N. (2005). Gender Wars in the Gym. Washington, DC ; New York, NY: American Psychological Association; Teachers College Press. *Machlis, G. E. (1989). Managing parks as human ecosystems. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Pitt, D. G. (1989). The attractiveness and use of aquatic environments as outdoor recreation places. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Schroeder, H. W. (1989). Environment, behavior, and design research on urban forests. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Schroeder, T. D. (1989). Motorized and self-propelled recreationists: A comparison on selected characteristics and opinions. Brooklyn, NY: AMS Press. *Stankey, G. H. (1989). Solitude for the multitudes: Managing recreational use in the wilderness. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Stattin, H., Ken, M., Mahoney, J., Persson, A., & Magnusson, D. (2005). Explaining why a leisure context is bad for some girls and not for others. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Winterbottom, D. (1998). Casitas, gardens of reclamation: The creation of cultural/social spaces in the barrios of New York City. Edmond, OK: Environmental Design Research Association. Papers *Absher, J. D., & Lee, R. G. (1981). Density as an incomplete cause of crowding in backcountry settings: Leisure Sciences Vol 4(3) 1981, 231-247. *Alexandras, K., Kouthouris, C., & Girgolas, G. (2007). Investigating the relationships among motivation, negotiation, and alpine skiing participation: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 39(4) 2007, 648-667. *Alpizar, F., Carlsson, F., & Johansson-Stenman, O. (2008). Does context matter more for hypothetical than for actual contributions? Evidence from a natural field experiment: Experimental Economics Vol 11(3) Sep 2008, 299-314. *Andereck, K. L., & Becker, R. H. (1993). Perceptions of carry-over crowding in recreation environments: Leisure Sciences Vol 15(1) Jan-Mar 1993, 25-35. *Anderson, D. M., & Shinew, K. J. (2003). Gender equity in the context of organizational justice: A closer look at a reoccurring issue in the field: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 35(2) 2003, 228-247. *Anderson, U. S., Kelling, A. S., Pressley-Keough, R., Bloomsmith, M. A., & Maple, T. L. (2003). Enhancing the zoo visitor's experience by public animal training and oral interpretation at an otter exhibit: Environment and Behavior Vol 35(6) Nov 2003, 826-841. *Auslander, N., Juhasz, J. B., & Carrasco, F. (1977). The outdoor behavior of Chicano children in Colorado: Man-Environment Systems Vol 7(4) Jul 1977, 214-216. *Bachleitner, R., & Zins, A. H. (1999). Cultural tourism in rural communities: The residents' perspective: Journal of Business Research Vol 44(3) Mar 1999, 199-209. *Baker, E. J., West, S. G., Moss, D. J., & Weyant, J. M. (1980). Impact of offshore nuclear power plants: Forecasting visits to nearby beaches: Environment and Behavior Vol 12(3) Sep 1980, 367-407. *Basman, C. M., Manfredo, M. J., Barro, S. C., Vaske, J. J., & et al. (1996). Norm accessibility: An exploratory study of backcountry and frontcountry recreational norms: Leisure Sciences Vol 18(2) Apr-Jun 1996, 177-191. *Beach, L. R., & Barnes, V. (1983). Approximate measurement in a multiattribute utility context: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 32(3) Dec 1983, 417-424. *Becker, F. D. (1976). Children's play in multifamily housing: Environment and Behavior Vol 8(4) Dec 1976, 545-574. *Bekoff, M., & Ickes, R. W. (1999). Behavioral interactions and conflict among domestic dogs, black-tailed prairie dogs and people in Boulder, Colorado: Anthrozoos Vol 12(2) 1999, 105-110. *Beltran, F. S., Herrando, S., & Minano, M. (2000). Typicality of objects in urban park scenes: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 90(3,Pt2) Jun 2000, 1268-1272. *Benson, J. F. (1993). A technique for valuing nonpriced recreational features of commercial forests: Leisure Sciences Vol 15(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 149-158. *Birney, B. A. (1988). Brookfield Zoo's "Flying Walk" exhibit: Formative evaluation aids in the development of an interactive exhibit in an informal learning setting: Environment and Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 1988, 416-434. *Bitgood, S., Patterson, D., & Benefield, A. (1988). Exhibit design and visitor behavior: Empirical relationships: Environment and Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 1988, 474-491. *Bitgood, S. C., & Loomis, R. J. (1993). Environmental design and evaluation in museums: Environment and Behavior Vol 25(6) Nov 1993, 683-697. *Bitgood, S. C., & Patterson, D. D. (1993). The effects of gallery changes on visitor reading and object viewing time: Environment and Behavior Vol 25(6) Nov 1993, 761-781. *Black, M., Freeman, B. J., & Montgomery, J. (1975). Systematic observation of play behavior in autistic children: Journal of Autism & Childhood Schizophrenia Vol 5(4) Dec 1975, 363-371. *Blahna, D. J., Smith, K. S., & Anderson, J. A. (1995). Backcountry llama packing: Visitor perceptions of acceptability and conflict: Leisure Sciences Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 1995, 185-204. *Boisvert, D. L., & Slez, B. J. (1994). The relationship between visitor characteristics and learning-associated behaviors in a science museum discovery space: Science Education Vol 78(2) Apr 1994, 137-148. *Brandt, A., & Kebeck, G. (1983). Distance comparisons in a rococo park: A contribution to distance perception in natural settings: Gestalt Theory Vol 5(2) May 1983, 114-124. *Brenner, M., & Omark, D. R. (1979). The effects of sex, structure and social interaction on preschoolers' play behaviors in a naturalistic setting: Instructional Science Vol 8(1) Jan 1979, 91-105. *Bright, A. D., Manfredo, M. J., Fishbein, M., & Bath, A. (1993). Application of the theory of reasoned action to the National Park Service's controlled burn policy: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 25(3) 1993, 263-280. *Brodnax, J. (1983). The Lively Room: An effort to design for laughter in hospitals: Man-Environment Systems Vol 13(2) Mar 1983, 97-106. *Brody, M. (1976). The Wonderful World of Disney: Its psychological appeal: American Imago Vol 33(4) Win 1976, 350-360. *Brown, T. J., Kaplan, R., & Quaderer, G. (1999). Beyond accessibility: Preference for natural areas: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 33(3) 1999, 209-221. *Brownson, R. C., Baker, E. A., Housemann, R. A., Brennan, L. K., & Bacak, S. J. (2001). Environmental and policy determinants of physical activity in the United States: American Journal of Public Health Vol 91(12) Dec 2001, 1995-2003. *Bullock, S. D., & Lawson, S. R. (2008). Managing the "commons" on Cadillac Mountain: A stated choice analysis of Acadia National Park visitors' preferences: Leisure Sciences Vol 30(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 71-86. *Bultena, G., Albrecht, D., & Womble, P. (1981). Freedom versus control: A study of backpackers' preferences for wilderness management: Leisure Sciences Vol 4(3) 1981, 297-310. *Bultena, G., Field, D. R., Womble, P., & Albrecht, D. (1981). Closing the gates: A study of backcountry use-limitation at Mount McKinley National Park: Leisure Sciences Vol 4(3) 1981, 249-267. *Burrus-Bammel, L. L., & Bammel, G. (1986). Visiting patterns and effects of density at a visitors' center: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 18(1) Fal 1986, 7-10. *Caldwell, B. (1990). Development of models for park rangers' perceived isolation of National Park Service areas: Environment and Behavior Vol 22(5) Sep 1990, 636-649. *Carstens, D. Y. (1982). Behavioral research applied to the redesign of exterior spaces: Housing for the elderly: EDRA: Environmental Design Research Association No 13 1982, 354-369. *Chapko, M. K., & Solomon, H. (1976). Air pollution and recreational behavior: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 100(1) Oct 1976, 149-150. *Chapman, F. M. (1977). Rethinking our programming of recreation activities and facilities for children and youth: Journal of Leisurability Vol 4(3) Jul 1977, 18-20. *Christensen, H. H., & Clark, R. N. (1983). Increasing public involvement to reduce depreciative behavior in recreation settings: Leisure Sciences Vol 5(4) 1983, 359-379. *Cochrane, J. (2006). Indonesian national parks: Understanding leisure users: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 33(4) Oct 2006, 979-997. *Coe, J. C. (1985). Design and perception: Making the zoo experience real: Zoo Biology Vol 4(2) 1985, 197-208. *Cohen, D. A., McKenzie, T. L., Sehgal, A., Williamson, S., Golinelli, D., & Lurie, N. (2007). Contribution of public parks to physical activity: American Journal of Public Health Vol 97(3) Mar 2007, 509-514. *Cole, D. N., & Stewart, W. P. (2002). Variability of user-based evaluative standards for backcountry encounters: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(3-4) Jul-Dec 2002, 313-324. *Collins, R. L., Quigley, B., & Leonard, K. E. (2007). Women's physical aggression in bars: An event-based examination of precipitants and predictors of severity: Aggressive Behavior Vol 33(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 304-313. *Conlon, D. (2004). Productive Bodies, Performative Spaces: Everyday Life in Christopher Park: Sexualities Vol 7(4) Nov 2004, 462-479. *Cooksey, R. W., Dickinson, T. L., & Loomis, R. J. (1982). Preferences for recreational environments: Theoretical considerations and a comparison of models: Leisure Sciences Vol 5(1) 1982, 19-34. *Cowling, D. W., & Bond, P. (2005). Smoke-free laws and bar revenues in California--The last call: Health Economics Vol 14(12) Dec 2005, 1273-1281. *Crawford, P., & Crabtree, J. (1998). A pattern language with an attitude: The Americans with Disabilities Act and outdoor recreation in Missouri's state parks. Edmond, OK: Environmental Design Research Association. *Crompton, J. L., & Lue, C. C. (1992). Patterns of equity preferences among Californians for allocating park and recreation resources: Leisure Sciences Vol 14(3) Jul-Sep 1992, 227-246. *Crouch, G. I., & Ritchie, J. R. B. (1999). Tourism, competitiveness, and societal prosperity: Journal of Business Research Vol 44(3) Mar 1999, 137-152. *Crump, S. L., Nunes, D. L., & Crossman, E. K. (1977). The effects of litter on littering behavior in a forest environment: Environment and Behavior Vol 9(1) Mar 1977, 137-146. *de Castro Maqueda, R., Arias Velarde, M. A., & Galindo Galindo, M. P. (1997). Psychosocial uses of the green space: Revista de Psicologia Social Aplicada Vol 7(2-3) 1997, 35-52. *de Jesus C. S. Harada, M., da L. G. Pedreira, M., & Andreotti, J. T. (2003). Playground safety: an introduction to the problem: Revista Latino-Americana de Enfermagem Vol 11(3) May-Jun 2003, 383-386. *Derwin, C. W., & Piper, J. B. (1988). The African Rock Kopje exhibit: Evaluation and interpretive elements: Environment and Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 1988, 435-451. *Devall, B., & Harry, J. (1981). Who hates whom in the great outdoors: The impact of recreational specialization and technologies of play: Leisure Sciences Vol 4(4) 1981, 399-418. *Dick, R. E., & Hendee, J. C. (1986). Human responses to encounters with wildlife in urban parks: Leisure Sciences Vol 8(1) 1986, 63-77. *Ditton, R. B., Fedler, A. J., & Graefe, A. R. (1983). Factors contributing to perceptions of recreational crowding: Leisure Sciences Vol 5(4) 1983, 273-288. *Dominguez, A., Ziviani, J., & Rodger, S. (2006). Play behaviours and play object preferences of young children with autistic disorder in a clinical play environment: Autism Vol 10(1) Jan 2006, 53-69. *Dustin, D. L., Schneider, I. E., McAvoy, L. H., & Frakt, A. N. (2002). Cross-cultural claims on Devils Tower National Monument: A case study: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 79-88. *Eecen, A. M. (1985). Alcohol consumption in youth centers: Tijdschrift voor Alcohol, Drugs en Andere Psychotrope Stoffen Vol 11(1) Mar 1985, 18-23. *England, J. L., Gibbons, W. E., & Johnson, B. L. (1980). The impact of ski resorts on subjective well-being: Leisure Sciences Vol 3(4) 1980, 311-348. *Fesenmaier, D. R. (1988). Integrating activity patterns into destination choice models: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 20(3) 1988, 175-191. *Field, D. R. (2000). Social groups and parks: Leisure behavior in time and space: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 32(1) 2000, 27-31. *Finlay, T., James, L. R., & Maple, T. L. (1988). People's perceptions of animals: The influence of zoo environment: Environment and Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 1988, 508-528. *Fisher, S. (1995). The amusement arcade as a social space for adolescents: An empirical study: Journal of Adolescence Vol 18(1) Feb 1995, 71-86. *Fisher, S. (2000). Measuring the prevalence of sector-specific problem gambling: A study of casino patrons: Journal of Gambling Studies Vol 16(1) Spr 2000, 25-51. *Fishwick, L., & Vining, J. (1992). Toward a phenomenology of recreation place: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 12(1) Mar 1992, 57-63. *Fix, P. J., & Vaske, J. J. (2007). Visitor evaluations of recreation user fees at Flaming Gorge National Recreation Area: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 39(4) 2007, 611-622. *Floyd, M. F., & Gramann, J. H. (1995). Perceptions of discrimination in a recreation context: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 27(2) 1995, 192-199. *Floyd, M. F., Gramann, J. H., & Saenz, R. (1993). Ethnic factors and the use of public outdoor recreation areas: The case of Mexican Americans: Leisure Sciences Vol 15(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 83-98. *Floyd, M. F., Spengler, J. O., Maddock, J. E., Gobster, P. H., & Suau, L. (2008). Environmental and social correlates of physical activity in neighborhood parks: An observational study in Tampa and Chicago: Leisure Sciences Vol 30(4) Jul-Sep 2008, 360-375. *Foca, F. (1999). The Italian adaptation of a social climate assessment scale used at social-recreational centers for the elderly: Rassegna di Psicologia Vol 16(2) 1999, 53-75. *Forsberg, A.-M., Pettersson, G., Ljungberg, T., & Svennersten-Sjaunja, K. (2008). A brief note about cow lying behaviour--Do cows choose left and right lying side equally? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 114(1-2) Nov 2008, 32-36. *Fortwangler, C. L. (2008). Producing and preserving Park Island: Transforming St. John, United States Virgin Islands into a leisure-oriented space. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Francis, M. (2006). Review of Designing Small Parks: A Manual for Addressing Social and Environmental Concerns: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 26(2) Jun 2006, 178-180. *Frauman, E. D. (1999). The influence of mindfulness on information services and sustainable management practices at coastal South Carolina state parks. (tourism). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fridgen, J. D. (1987). Use of cognitive maps to determine perceived tourism regions: Leisure Sciences Vol 9(2) 1987, 101-117. *Furuya, H., & Nishii, K. (1993). Recreational traffic flow patterns and their simulation model: Japanese Journal of Behaviormetrics Vol 20(1) Mar 1993, 48-55. *Fusco, M. E. (1990). National park visibility assessment: A multidimensional scaling approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gauger, W. H. (1974). Consumer behavior and the demand for outing type recreation: An analysis of the use of two Connecticut state parks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gibbons, S., & Ruddell, E. J. (1995). The effect of goal orientation and place dependence on select goal interferences among winter backcountry users: Leisure Sciences Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 1995, 171-183. *Gilgoff, I. S., & Helgren, J. (1992). Planning an outing from hospital for ventilator-dependent children: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 34(10) Oct 1992, 904-910. *Gill, B., & Simeoni, E. (1995). Residents' perceptions of an environmental enhancement project in Australia: Health Promotion International Vol 10(4) 1995, 253-259. *Gilliland, J., Holmes, M., Irwin, J. D., & Tucker, P. (2006). Environmental equity is child's play: Mapping public provision of recreation opportunities in urban neighbourhoods: Vulnerable Children and Youth Studies Vol 1(3) Dec 2006, 256-268. *Gilmore, A., & Simmons, G. (2007). Integrating sustainable tourism and marketing management: Can national parks provide the framework for strategic change? : Strategic Change Vol 16(5) Aug 2007, 191-200. *Glanz, K., Geller, A. C., Shigaki, D., Maddock, J. E., & Isnec, M. R. (2002). A randomized trial of skin cancer prevention in aquatics settings: The pool cool program: Health Psychology Vol 21(6) Nov 2002, 579-587. *Gobster, P. H. (2002). Managing urban parks for a racially and ethnically diverse clientele: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 143-159. *Godbey, G., & Blazey, M. (1983). Old people in urban parks: An exploratory investigation: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 15(3) 1983, 229-244. *Gold, S. M. (1977). Neighborhood parks: The nonuse phenomenon: Evaluation Quarterly Vol 1(2) May 1977, 319-328. *Gore, M. L., Knuth, B. A., Curtis, P. D., & Shanahan, J. E. (2007). Campground manager and user perceptions of risk associated with negative human-black bear interactions: Human Dimensions of Wildlife Vol 12(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 31-43. *Gramann, J. H. (1981). Social-psychological applications to the structural modelling of crowding in outdoor recreation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gramann, J. H., Bonifield, R. L., & Kim, Y.-g. (1995). Effect of personality and situational factors on intentions to obey rules in outdoor recreation areas: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 27(4) 1995, 326-343. *Gramann, J. H., & Burdge, R. J. (1984). Crowding perception determinants at intensively developed outdoor recreation sites: Leisure Sciences Vol 6(2) 1984, 167-186. *Greene, R. J. (1982). An application of behavioral technology to the problem of nuisance bears: Psychological Record Vol 32(4) Fal 1982, 501-511. *Groves, D. L. (1985). A prospective: Design of recreational areas and facilities for special populations: College Student Journal Vol 19(4) Win 1985, 354-356. *Groves, D. L., & Kahalas, H. (1975). A framework for the analysis of environmental meaning: Man-Environment Systems Vol 5(2) Mar 1975, 95-102. *Groves, D. L., Kahalas, H., & Cauley, V. B. (1974). Environmental symbolism: A case study of public forested recreation areas: International Journal of Symbology Vol 5(2) Jul 1974, 22-36. *Groves, D. L., Kahalas, H., & Erickson, D. L. (1975). A multi-frame of reference approach to recreational expectations, perceptions and preferences: Journal of the Association for the Study of Perception Vol 10(2) Fal 1975, 35-43. *Gursoy, D., Jurowski, C., & Uysal, M. (2002). Resident attitudes: A structural modeling approach: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 29(1) Jan 2002, 79-105. *Gustke, L. D., & Hodgson, R. W. (1980). Rate of travel along an interpretive trail: The effect of an environmental discontinuity: Environment and Behavior Vol 12(1) Mar 1980, 53-63. *Hammitt, W. E. (1981). The familiarity-preference component of on-site recreational experiences: Leisure Sciences Vol 4(2) 1981, 177-193. *Hammitt, W. E. (1983). Toward an ecological approach to perceived crowding in outdoor recreation: Leisure Sciences Vol 5(4) 1983, 309-320. *Hammitt, W. E. (2000). The relation between being away and privacy in urban forest recreation environments: Environment and Behavior Vol 32(4) Jul 2000, 521-540. *Hammitt, W. E., Backlund, E. A., & Bixler, R. D. (2004). Experience Use History, Place Bonding and Resource Substitution of Trout Anglers During Recreation Engagements: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 36(3) 2004, 356-378. *Hansmann, R., & Scholz, R. W. (2003). A two-step informational strategy for reducing littering behavior in China: Environment and Behavior Vol 35(6) Nov 2003, 752-762. *Hayes, S. C., & Cone, J. D. (1977). Decelerating environmentally destructive lawn-walking: Environment and Behavior Vol 9(4) Dec 1977, 511-534. *Heberlein, T. A. (1989). Attitudes and environmental management: Journal of Social Issues Vol 45(1) Spr 1989, 37-57. *Henriques, C. E., Newton, D. R., & Marshak, H. H. (2003). Smoke-Free Parks: A 12-Year-Old Made It Happen: Journal of Community Health: The Publication for Health Promotion and Disease Prevention Vol 28(2) Apr 2003, 131-137. *Herold, E. S., Corbesi, B., & Collins, J. (1994). Psychosocial aspects of female topless behavior on Australian beaches: Journal of Sex Research Vol 31(2) 1994, 133-142. *Heywood, J. L., & Murdock, W. E. (2002). Social norms in outdoor recreation: Searching for the behavior-condition link: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(3-4) Jul-Dec 2002, 283-295. *Ho, C.-h., Sasidharan, V., Elmendorf, W., Willits, F. K., Graefe, A., & Godbey, G. (2005). Gender and Ethnic Variations in Urban Park Preferences, Visitation, and Perceived Benefits: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 37(3) 2005, 281-306. *Holahan, C. J., & Bell, K. F. (1978). An application of ecological methods in community psychology: Assessing the functioning of an innercity park: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 6(4) Oct 1978, 309-311. *Hood, M. G. (1993). Comfort and caring: Two essential environmental factors: Environment and Behavior Vol 25(6) Nov 1993, 710-724. *Hsieh, L.-F., Lin, L.-H., & Lin, Y.-Y. (2008). A service quality measurement architecture for hot spring hotels in Taiwan: Tourism Management Vol 29(3) Jun 2008, 429-438. *Huber, J. D., & Klienplatz, P. J. (2002). Sexual orientation identification of men who have sex with men in public settings in Canada: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 42(3) 2002, 1-20. *Huhtala, A. (2004). What Price Recreation in Finland?--A Contingent Valuation Study of Non-Market Benefits of Public Outdoor Recreation Areas: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 36(1) 2004, 23-44. *Hull, R. B., & Harvey, A. (1989). Explaining the emotion people experience in suburban parks: Environment and Behavior Vol 21(3) May 1989, 323-345. *Hung, K., & Crompton, J. L. (2006). Benefits and constraints associated with the use of an urban park reported by a sample of elderly in Hong Kong: Leisure Studies Vol 25(3) Jul 2006, 291-311. *Hunt, L. M. (2008). Examining state dependence and place attachment within a recreational fishing site choice model: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 40(1) 2008, 110-127. *Hutchinson, R. (1987). Ethnicity and urban recreation: Whites, Blacks, and Hispanics in Chicago's public parks: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 19(3) 1987, 205-222. *Hutchison, R. (1994). Women and the elderly in Chicago's public parks: Leisure Sciences Vol 16(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 229-247. *Jackson, J. J. (1977). Leadership styles and recreation program delivery systems: Canadian Journal of Applied Sport Sciences Vol 2(4) Dec 1977, 207-211. *Joardar, S. D. (1989). Use and image of neighborhood parks: A case of limited resources: Environment and Behavior Vol 21(6) Nov 1989, 734-762. *Johns, N., & Clarke, V. (2001). Mythological analysis of boating tourism: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 28(2) Apr 2001, 334-359. *Johnson, A. K., & Dawson, C. P. (2004). An Exploratory Study of the Complexities of Coping Behavior in Adirondack Wilderness: Leisure Sciences Vol 26(3) Jul-Sep 2004, 281-293. *Johnson, C. W., & Samdahl, D. M. (2005). "The Night They Took Over": Misogyny in a Country-Western Gay Bar: Leisure Sciences Vol 27(4) Jul-Sep 2005, 331-348. *Johnston, R. J. (1998). Exogenous factors and visitor behavior: A regression analysis of exhibit viewing time: Environment and Behavior Vol 30(3) May 1998, 322-347. *Jones, C. D., Patterson, M. E., & Hammitt, W. E. (2000). Evaluating the construct validity of sense of belonging as a measure of landscape perception: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 32(4) 2000, 383-395. *Kaczynski, A. T., Havitz, M. E., & McCarville, R. E. (2005). Altering Perceptions Through Repositioning: An Exercise in Framing: Leisure Sciences Vol 27(3) May-Jun 2005, 241-261. *Kaczynski, A. T., & Henderson, K. A. (2007). Environmental correlates of physical activity: A review of evidence about parks and recreation: Leisure Sciences Vol 29(4) Jul-Sep 2007, 315-354. *Kalfus, M. (1979). Sons of the ante-bellum gentry: Olmstead and his contemporaries: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 7(2) Fal 1979, 147-161. *Kaplan, R. (1980). Citizen participation in the design and evaluation of a park: Environment and Behavior Vol 12(4) Dec 1980, 494-507. *Kaplan, S., Bardwell, L. V., & Slakter, D. B. (1993). The museum as a restorative environment: Environment and Behavior Vol 25(6) Nov 1993, 725-742. *Kaplan, S., & Torisky, D. (1972). Retarded youth in community service: Parklands Payback Pilot Project: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 1(3) Fal 1972, 26-29. *Katz, J. (1996). Families and funny mirrors: A study of the social construction and personal embodiment of humor: American Journal of Sociology Vol 101(5) Mar 1996, 1194-1237. *Kaylen, M. S., Bhullar, H., Vaught, D., Braschler, C., & et al. (1993). Rural landowners' attitudes towards the Missouri River State Trail: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 25(3) 1993, 281-289. *Kelly, A., Knaap, G., Simon, A., & Temperley, S. (1996). The effects of "preprinting" on survey and item response rates: A research note: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 28(2) 1996, 122-128. *Kelly, B. C., & Munoz-Laboy, M. A. (2005). Sexual place, spatial change, and the social reorganization of sexual culture: Journal of Sex Research Vol 42(4) Nov 2005, 359-366. *Kemperman, A. D. A. M., Borgers, A. W. J., Oppewal, H., & Timmermans, H. J. P. (2000). Consumer choice of theme parks: A conjoint choice model of seasonality effects and variety seeking behavior: Leisure Sciences Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 2000, 1-18. *Kemperman, A. D. A. M., & Timmermans, H. J. P. (2006). Heterogeneity in urban park use of aging visitors: A latent class analysis: Leisure Sciences Vol 28(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 57-71. *Kerr, J. H., & van Schaik, P. (1995). Effects of game venue and outcome on psychological mood states in rugby: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 19(3) Sep 1995, 407-410. *Kim, S.-O., & Shelby, B. (2005). Developing Standards for Trail Conditions Using Image Capture Technology: Leisure Sciences Vol 27(3) May-Jun 2005, 279-295. *Kim, S.-S., & Lee, C.-K. (2002). Push and pull relationships: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 29(1) Jan 2002, 257-260. *Kim, T. G., Lee, J. H., & Law, R. (2008). An empirical examination of the acceptance behaviour of hotel front office systems: An extended technology acceptance model: Tourism Management Vol 29(3) Jun 2008, 500-513. *Kipke, M. D., Iverson, E., Moore, D., Booker, C., Ruelas, V., Peters, A. L., et al. (2007). Food and park environments: Neighborhood-level risks for childhood obesity in East Los Angeles: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 40(4) Apr 2007, 325-333. *Klein, E. G., Forster, J. L., McFadden, B., & Outley, C. W. (2007). Minnesota tobacco-free park policies: Attitudes of the general public and park officials: Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 9(Suppl 1) Jan 2007, S49-S55. *Klein, H.-J. (1993). Tracking visitor circulation in museum settings: Environment and Behavior Vol 25(6) Nov 1993, 782-800. *Knox, A. (2008). Gender desegregation and equal employment opportunity in Australian luxury hotels: Are we there yet? : Asia Pacific Journal of Human Resources Vol 46(2) Aug 2008, 153-172. *Krenichyn, K. (2004). Women and physical activity in an urban park: Enrichment and support through an ethic of care: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 24(1) Mar 2004, 117-130. *Kucharewski, R. (2006). Review of Inclusion: Including People with Disabilities in Parks and Recreation Opportunities: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 40(2) 2006, 126-128. *Kuentzel, W. F., Laven, D., Manning, R. E., & Valliere, W. A. (2008). When do normative standards matter most? Understanding the role of norm strength at multiple national park settings: Leisure Sciences Vol 30(2) Mar-Apr 2008, 127-142. *Kyle, G., & Chick, G. (2007). The social construction of a sense of place: Leisure Sciences Vol 29(3) May-Jun 2007, 209-225. *Kyle, G., Graefe, A., & Manning, R. (2005). Testing the Dimensionality of Place Attachment in Recreational Settings: Environment and Behavior Vol 37(2) Mar 2005, 153-177. *Kyle, G. T., Mowen, A. J., & Tarrant, M. (2004). Linking place preferences with place meaning: An examination of the relationship between place motivation and place attachment: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 24(4) Dec 2004, 439-454. *Ladouceur, R., Jacques, C., Sevigny, S., & Cantinotti, M. (2005). Impact of the Format, Arrangement and Availability of Electronic Gaming Machines Outside Casinos on Gambling: International Gambling Studies Vol 5(2) Nov 2005, 139-154. *Ladouceur, R., Jacques, C., Sevigny, S., & Cantinotti, M. (2006). "Impact on the format, arrangement and availability of electronic gaming machines outside casinos on gambling": Erratum: International Gambling Studies Vol 6(1) Jun 2006, 107. *Laven, D. N., Manning, R. E., & Krymkowski, D. H. (2005). The Relationship between Visitor-Based Standards of Quality and Existing Conditions in Parks and Outdoor Recreation: Leisure Sciences Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 157-173. *Lawson, S. R., & Manning, R. E. (2002). Tradeoffs among social, resource, and management attributes of the Denali Wilderness Experience: A contextual approach to normative research: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(3-4) Jul-Dec 2002, 297-312. *Lawson, S. R., Roggenbuck, J. W., Hall, T. E., & Moldovanyi, A. (2006). A Conjoint Analysis of Preference Heterogeneity among Day and Overnight Visitors to the Okefenokee Wilderness: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 38(4) 2006, 575-600. *Lee, J.-H., & Scott, D. (2004). Measuring Birding Specialization: A Confirmatory Factor Analysis: Leisure Sciences Vol 26(3) Jul-Sep 2004, 245-260. *Lee, J. P., Moore, R. S., & Martin, S. E. (2003). Unobtrusive observations of smoking in urban California bars: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 33(4) Fal 2003, 983-1000. *Legare, A.-M., & Haider, W. (2008). Trend analysis of motivation-based clusters at the Chilkoot Trail National Historic Site of Canada: Leisure Sciences Vol 30(2) Mar-Apr 2008, 158-176. *Levi, D., & Kocher, S. (1999). Virtual nature: The future effects of information technology on our relationship to nature: Environment and Behavior Vol 31(2) Mar 1999, 203-226. *Li, C.-L., Absher, J. D., Graefe, A. R., & Hsu, Y.-C. (2008). Services for culturally diverse customers in parks and recreation: Leisure Sciences Vol 30(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 87-92. *Linden, A.-L., & Nyberg, M. (2009). The workplace lunch room: An arena for multicultural eating: International Journal of Consumer Studies Vol 33(1) Jan 2009, 42-48. *Lindsey, G., Han, Y., Wilson, J., & Yang, J. (2006). Neighborhood Correlates of Urban Trail Use: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S139-S157. *Lovering, M. J., Cott, C. A., Wells, D. L., Taylor, J. S., & Wells, L. M. (2002). A study of a secure garden in the care of people with Alzheimer's disease: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 21(3) Fal 2002, 417-427. *Machlis, G. E., Field, D. R., & Campbell, F. L. (1981). The human ecology of parks: Leisure Sciences Vol 4(3) 1981, 195-212. *Machlis, G. E., & Wenderoth, E. L. (1984). Cultural variation in the use of leisure time: Foreign tourists at the Grand Canyon: Leisure Sciences Vol 6(2) 1984, 187-204. *Manning, R. E., & Valliere, W. A. (2001). Coping in outdoor recreation: Causes and consequences of crowding and conflict among community residents: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 33(4) 2001, 410-426. *Manning, R. E., Valliere, W. A., Wang, B., & Jacobi, C. (1999). Crowding norms: Alternative measurement approaches: Leisure Sciences Vol 21(2) Apr-Jun 1999, 97-115. *Manuel, J. C., Sunseri, M. A., Olson, R., & Scolari, M. (2007). A diagnostic approach to increase reusable dinnerware selection in a cafeteria: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 40(2) Sum 2007, 301-310. *Maroldo, G. K., & Parker, J. (1978). Zoos as settings for psychological research: A preliminary survey: American Psychologist Vol 33(1) Jan 1978, 88. *Martin, J., & O'Reilly, J. (1982). Designing zoos for children: An alternative approach: EDRA: Environmental Design Research Association No 13 1982, 339-346. *Mayer, J. A., Lewis, E. C., Eckhardt, L., Slymen, D., Belch, G., Elder, J., et al. (2001). Promoting sun safety among zoo visitors: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 33(3) Sep 2001, 162-169. *McAvoy, L. (2002). American Indians, Place Meanings and the Old/New West: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 34(4) 2002, 383-396. *McFarlane, B. L., & Boxall, P. C. (1998). Past experience and behavioral choice among wilderness users: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 30(2) 1998, 195-213. *McKenzie, T. L., Cohen, D. A., Sehgal, A., Williamson, S., & Golinelli, D. (2006). System for Observing Play and Recreation in Communities (SOPARC): Reliability and Feasibility Measures: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S208-S222. *McMeeking, D., & Purkayastha, B. (1995). "I can't have my Mom running me everywhere": Adolescents, leisure, and accessibility: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 27(4) 1995, 360-378. *Michael, S. E., Hull, R. B., & Zahm, D. L. (2001). Environmental factors influencing auto burglary: A case study: Environment and Behavior Vol 33(3) May 2001, 368-388. *Miles, R. S., & Clarke, G. (1993). Setting off on the right foot: Front-end evaluation: Environment and Behavior Vol 25(6) Nov 1993, 698-709. *Milton, B., Cleveland, E., & Bennett-Gates, D. (1995). Changing perceptions of nature, self, and others: A report on a park/school program: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 26(3) Spr 1995, 32-39. *Molnar, B. E., Gortmaker, S. L., Bull, F. C., & Buka, S. L. (2004). Unsafe to Play? Neighborhood Disorder and Lack of Safety Predict Reduced Physical Activity Among Urban Children and Adolescents: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 18(5) May-Jun 2004, 378-386. *Moore, R., Dattilo, J., & Devine, M. A. (1996). A comparison of rail-trail preferences between adults with and without disabilities: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 13(1) Jan 1996, 27-37. *Moore, S. D., & McClaran, M. P. (1991). Symbolic dimensions of the packstock debate: Leisure Sciences Vol 13(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 221-237. *Moosmann, I. (1976). A study performed on children (aged three to six) as to what they play with, where they play and with whom they play: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 25(2) Feb-Mar 1976, 67-76. *Morgan, M., & Soucy, J. (2006). Usage and evaluation of nonformal environmental education services at a state park: Are anglers catching more than fish? : Environmental Education Research Vol 12(5) Nov 2006, 595-608. *Morganstern, D., & Greenberg, J. (1988). The influence of a multi-theme park on cultural beliefs as a function of schema salience: Promoting and undermining the myth of the Old West: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 18(7, Pt 1) Jun 1988, 584-596. *Morse, S. J., Peele, S., & Richardson, J. (1977). In-group/out-group perceptions among temporary collectivities: Cape Town's beaches: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 7 1977, 35-44. *Moscardo, G., & Pearce, P. L. (1986). Visitor centres and environmental interpretation: An exploration of the relationships among visitor enjoyment, understanding and mindfulness: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 6(2) Jun 1986, 89-108. *Moscardo, G. M. (1988). Toward a cognitive model of visitor responses in interpretive centers: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 20(1) Fal 1988, 29-38. *Moser, G. (1984). Water quality perception: A dynamic evaluation: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 4(3) Sep 1984, 201-210. *Mowen, A., Orsega-Smith, E., Payne, L., Ainsworth, B., & Godbey, G. (2007). The role of park proximity and social support in shaping park visitation, physical activity, and perceived health among older adults: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 4(2) Apr 2007, 167-179. *Mowen, A. J., Payne, L. L., & Scott, D. (2005). Change and Stability in Park Visitation Constraints Revisited: Leisure Sciences Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 191-204. *Mutter, L. R., & Westphal, J. M. (1986). Perspectives on neighborhoods as park-planning units: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 3(2) May 1986, 149-160. *Nakamura, K. (1996). Cross-cultural study on attitudes toward people with disabilities in Japan and the U.S.A.: Investigation of ATDP scale and special policies toward people with disabilities at theme parks: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 34(1) Jun 1996, 31-40. *Nasar, J. L. (1987). Physical correlates of perceived quality in lakeshore development: Leisure Sciences Vol 9(4) 1987, 259-279. *Nelson, T. M., & Loewen, L. J. (1993). Factors affecting perception of outdoor public environments: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(1) Feb 1993, 139-146. *Nguyen, T. H. (2004). The business of illegal gambling: An examination of the gambling business of Vietnamese cafes: Deviant Behavior Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 451-464. *Nichols, D. R. (1990). Tactual environmental interpretation: A multisensory approach: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 84(3) Mar 1990, 124-125. *No authorship, i. (1976). A city's recreation center for the retarded and disabled: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 27(11) Nov 1976, 800-801. *Noe, F. P., Hampe, G. D., & Malone, L. C. (1981). Outdoor recreation sporting patterns effect on aesthetic evaluation of parkway scenes: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 12(2) 1981, 96-104. *Noe, F. P., & Snow, R. (1990). The new environmental paradigm and further scale analysis: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 21(4) Sum 1990, 20-26. *Norman, G. J., Nutter, S. K., Ryan, S., Sallis, J. F., Calfas, K. J., & Patrick, K. (2006). Community Design and Access to Recreational Facilities as Correlates of Adolescent Physical Activity and Body-Mass Index: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S118-S128. *Ospina, G. A. (2006). War and Ecotourism in the National Parks of Colombia: Some Reflections on the Public Risk and Adventure: International Journal of Tourism Research Vol 8(3) May-Jun 2006, 241-246. *Pancharatnam, S., & Ramachandraiah, A. (2005). The acoustics of concert halls through a subjective evaluation: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 22(1) Spr 2005, 16-29. *Paramo, P., & Mejia, M. A. (2004). Urban parks as opportunities for the interaction of children and animals: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 36(1) 2004, 73-84. *Payne, L. L., Mowen, A. J., & Orsega-Smith, E. (2002). An examination of park preferences and behaviors among urban residents: The role of residential location, race, and age: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 181-198. *Pearce, P. L., & Moscardo, G. M. (1985). Tourist theme parks: Research practices and possibilities: Australian Psychologist Vol 20(3) Nov 1985, 303-312. *Peiser, R. B., & Schwann, G. M. (1993). The private value of public open space within subdivisions: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 10(2) Sum 1993, 91-104. *Perdue, R. R. (1987). The influence of awareness on spatial behavior in recreational boating: Leisure Sciences Vol 9(1) 1987, 15-25. *Pergams, O. R. W., & Zaradic, P. A. (2008). Evidence for a fundamental and pervasive shift away from nature-based recreation: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 105(7) Feb 2008, 2295-2300. *Peterson, G. L. (1974). Evaluating the quality of the wilderness environment: Congruence between perception and aspiration: Environment and Behavior Vol 6(2) Jun 1974, 169-193. *Philley, M. P., & McCool, S. F. (1981). Law enforcement in the National Park System: Perceptions and practices: Leisure Sciences Vol 4(3) 1981, 355-371. *Piatt, J. A. (2008). The impact of self-efficacy and self-affirmation on active living in persons with spinal cord injury or disease. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pierce, C. H., & Risley, T. R. (1974). Recreation as a reinforcer: Increasing membership and decreasing disruption in an urban recreation center: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 7(3) Fal 1974, 403-411. *Pierskalla, C. D., Siniscalchi, J. M., Selin, S. W., & Fosbender, J. (2007). Using Events as a Mapping Concept that Complement Existing ROS Methods: Leisure Sciences Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 71-89. *Piserchia, E. A., Bragg, C. F., & Alvarez, M. M. (1982). Play and play areas for hospitalized children: Children's Health Care Vol 10(4) Spr 1982, 135-138. *Preston-Whyte, R. (2001). Constructed leisure space: The seaside at Durban: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 28(3) Jul 2001, 581-596. *Priest, S., & Bugg, R. (1991). Functions of privacy in Australian wilderness environments: Leisure Sciences Vol 13(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 247-255. *Propst, D. B., & Kurtzz, M. E. (1989). Perceived control/reactance: A framework for understanding leisure behaviour in natural settings: Leisure Studies Vol 8(3) Sep 1989, 241-248. *Randler, C., Hollwarth, A., & Schaal, S. (2007). Urban park visitors and their knowledge of animal species: Anthrozoos Vol 20(1) Mar 2007, 65-74. *Rasmussen, K. (2004). Places For Children - Children's Places: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 11(2) May 2004, 155-173. *Reed, J. A., Ainsworth, B. E., Wilson, D. K., Mixon, G., & Cook, A. (2004). Awareness and use of community walking trails: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 39(5) Nov 2004, 903-908. *Ridenour, M. V. (2001). Climbing performance of children: Is the above-ground pool wall a climbing barrier? : Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 92(3, Pt 2) Jun 2001, 1255-1262. *Rivkin, M. S. (1995). The great outdoors: Restoring children's right to play outside. Washington, DC: National Association for the Education of Young Children. *Robertson, R. A., & Regula, J. A. (1994). Recreational displacement and overall satisfaction: A study of central Iowa's licensed boaters: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 26(2) 1994, 174-181. *Roemmich, J. N., Epstein, L. H., Raja, S., Yin, L., Robinson, J., & Winiewicz, D. (2006). Association of access to parks and recreational facilities with the physical activity of young children: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 43(6) Dec 2006, 437-441. *Ross, S. R., Lonsdorf, E. V., & Stoinski, T. (2007). Assessing the welfare implications of visitors in a zoo setting: A comment on Wells (2005): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(1-2) Jan 2007, 130-133. *Rossman, B. B., & Ulehla, Z. J. (1977). Psychological reward values associated with wilderness use: A functional-reinforcement approach: Environment and Behavior Vol 9(1) Mar 1977, 41-66. *Ruddell, E. J., & Gramann, J. H. (1994). Goal orientation, norms, and noise-induced conflict among recreation area users: Leisure Sciences Vol 16(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 93-104. *Ruddell, E. J., & Hammitt, W. E. (1987). Prospect Refuge Theory: A psychological orientation for edge effect in recreation environments: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 19(4) 1987, 249-260. *Ryan, R. L. (2005). Exploring the Effects of Environmental Experience on Attachment to Urban Natural Areas: Environment and Behavior Vol 37(1) Jan 2005, 3-42. *Sabbatini, G., Stammati, M., Tavares, M. C. H., Giuliani, M. V., & Visalberghi, E. (2006). Interactions between humans and capuchin monkeys (Cebus libidinosus) in the parque nacional de Brasilia, Brazil: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 97(2-4) May 2006, 272-283. *Saelens, B. E., Frank, L. D., Auffrey, C., Whitaker, R. C., Burdette, H. L., & Colabianchi, N. (2006). Measuring Physical Environments of Parks and Playgrounds: EAPRS Instrument Development and Inter-Rater Reliability: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S190-S207. *Samdahl, D. M., & Christensen, H. H. (1985). Environmental cues and vandalism: An exploratory study of picnic table carving: Environment and Behavior Vol 17(4) Jul 1985, 445-458. *Sanford, J. A., & Finlay, T. (1988). The effects of exhibit signage on visitor behavior: EDRA: Environmental Design Research Association No 19 1988, 243-247. *Schick, J. F., Dorus, W., & Hughes, P. H. (1978). Adolescent drug using groups in Chicago parks: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 3(3) May 1978, 199-210. *Schneider, B. H., Rouillard, L., & de Kimpe, V. (1993). Social interactions of 5-yr-old boys and girls as a function of the play setting: Enfance Vol 47(3) 1993, 229-240. *Schneider, I. E., & Hammitt, W. E. (1995). Visitor response to outdoor recreation conflict: A conceptual approach: Leisure Sciences Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 1995, 223-234. *Schreyer, R., & Beaulieu, J. T. (1986). Attribute preferences for wildland recreation settings: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 18(4) 1986, 231-247. *Schroeder, H. W. (1983). Variations in the perception of urban forest recreation sites: Leisure Sciences Vol 5(3) 1983, 221-230. *Schroeder, H. W. (1987). Dimensions of variation in urban park preference: A psychophysical analysis: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 7(2) Jun 1987, 123-141. *Schuster, R., Hammitt, W. E., & Moore, D. (2006). Stress appraisal and coping response to hassles experienced in outdoor recreation settings: Leisure Sciences Vol 28(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 97-113. *Scott, D. (1997). Exploring time patterns in people's use of a metropolitan park district: Leisure Sciences Vol 19(3) Jul-Sep 1997, 159-174. *Scott, M. D., Buller, D. B., Walkosz, B. J., Andersen, P. A., Cutter, G. R., & Dignan, M. B. (2008). Go Sun Smart: Communication Education Vol 57(4) Oct 2008, 423-433. *Selin, S. W., Howard, D. R., Udd, E., & Cable, T. T. (1988). An analysis of consumer loyalty to municipal recreation programs: Leisure Sciences Vol 10(3) 1988, 217-223. *Serrell, B. (1988). The evolution of educational graphics in zoos: Environment and Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 1988, 396-415. *Shettel-Neuber, J. (1988). Second- and third-generation zoo exhibits: A comparison of visitor, staff, and animal responses: Environment and Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 1988, 452-473. *Shinew, K. J., Glover, T. D., & Parry, D. C. (2004). Leisure Spaces as Potential Sites for Interracial Interaction: Community Gardens in Urban Areas: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 36(3) 2004, 336-355. *Sidaway, R., & Duffield, B. S. (1984). A new look at countryside recreation in the urban fringe: Leisure Studies Vol 3(3) Sep 1984, 249-272. *Siderelis, C., & Gustke, L. (2000). Influence of on-site choices on recreation demand: Leisure Sciences Vol 22(2) Apr-Jun 2000, 123-132. *Siderelis, C., & Moore, R. L. (1998). Recreation demand and the influence of site preference variables: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 30(3) 1998, 301-318. *Sidman, C. F., & Fik, T. J. (2005). Modeling Spatial Patterns of Recreational Boaters: Vessel, Behavioral, and Geographic Considerations: Leisure Sciences Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 175-189. *Skjveland, O. (2001). Effects of street parks on social interactions among neighbors: A place perspective: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 18(2) Sum 2001, 131-147. *Smith, F. (1995). Children's voices and the construction of children's spaces: The example of playcare centers in the United Kingdom: Children's Environments Vol 12(3) Sep 1995, 389-396. *Smith-Jackson, T. L., & Hall, T. E. (2002). Information order and sign design: A schema-based approach: Environment and Behavior Vol 34(4) Jul 2002, 479-492. *Son, J. S., Mowen, A. J., & Kerstetter, D. L. (2008). Testing alternative leisure constraint negotiation models: An extension of Hubbard and Mannell's study: Leisure Sciences Vol 30(3) May-Jun 2008, 198-216. *Spotts, D. M., & Stynes, D. J. (1985). Measuring the public's familiarity with recreation areas: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 17(4) 1985, 253-265. *Squires, J., Wilder, D. A., Fixsen, A., Hess, E., Rost, K., Curran, R., et al. (2007). The effects of task clarification, visual prompts, and graphic feedback on customer greeting and up-selling in a restaurant: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 27(3) 2007, 1-13. *Stanley, N. (2002). Can Art Education Become Reflective Praxis? Reflections on Theme Park Experience: Visual Arts Research Vol 28(2,Issue56) 2002, 94-101. *Stein, J. U. (1977). Physical education, recreation and sports for special populations: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 12(1) Feb 1977, 4-13. *Stemerding, M., Oppewal, H., & Timmermans, H. (1999). A constraints-induced model of park choice: Leisure Sciences Vol 21(2) Apr-Jun 1999, 145-158. *Stepchenkova, S., & Morrison, A. M. (2008). Russia's destination image among American pleasure travelers: Revisiting Echtner and Ritchie: Tourism Management Vol 29(3) Jun 2008, 548-560. *Stewart, W. P., & Carpenter, E. H. (1989). Solitude at Grand Canyon: An application of expectancy theory: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 21(1) 1989, 4-17. *Stewart, W. P., & Cole, D. N. (1999). In search of situational effects in outdoor recreation: Different methods, different results: Leisure Sciences Vol 21(4) Oct-Dec 1999, 269-286. *Stewart, W. P., & Cole, D. N. (2001). Number of encounters and experience quality in Grand Canyon backcountry: Consistently negative and weak relationships: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 33(1) 2001, 106-120. *Striniste, N. A., & Moore, R. C. (1989). Early childhood outdoors: A literature review related to the design of childcare environments: Children's Environments Quarterly Vol 6(4) Win 1989, 25-31. *Talbot, J. F., Bardwell, L. V., & Kaplan, R. (1987). The functions of urban nature: Uses and values of different types of urban nature settings: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 4(1) Mar 1987, 47-63. *Talbot, J. F., Kaplan, R., Kuo, F. E., & Kaplan, S. (1993). Factors that enhance effectiveness of visitor maps: Environment and Behavior Vol 25(6) Nov 1993, 743-760. *Taylor, E. W., & Caldarelli, M. (2004). Teaching beliefs of non-formal environmental educators: A perspective from state and local parks in the United States: Environmental Education Research Vol 10(4) 2004, 451-469. *Tewksbury, R. (1995). Adventures in the erotic oasis: Sex and danger in men's same-sex, public, sexual encounters: The Journal of Men's Studies Vol 4(1) Aug 1995, 9-24. *Thapa, B., Graefe, A. R., & Absher, J. D. (2002). Information needs and search behaviors: A comparative study of ethnic groups in the Angeles and San Bernardino National Forests, California: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 89-107. *Thorsson, S., Honjo, T., Lindberg, F., Eliasson, I., & Lim, E.-M. (2007). Thermal comfort and outdoor activity in Japanese urban public places: Environment and Behavior Vol 39(5) Sep 2007, 660-684. *Tinsley, H. E., Tinsley, D. J., & Croskeys, C. E. (2002). Park usage, social milieu, and psychosocial benefits of park use reported by older urban park users from four ethnic groups: Leisure Sciences Vol 24(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 199-218. *Tlauka, M., Brolese, A., Pomeroy, D., & Hobbs, W. (2005). Gender differences in spatial knowledge acquired through simulated exploration of a virtual shopping centre: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 25(1) Mar 2005, 111-118. *Toy, D., Rager, R., & Guadagnolo, F. (1989). Strategic marketing for recreational facilities: A hybrid conjoint analysis approach: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 21(4) 1989, 276-296. *Trafimow, D., & Borrie, W. T. (1999). Influencing future behavior by priming past behavior: A test in the context of Petrified Forest National Park: Leisure Sciences Vol 21(1) Jan-Mar 1999, 31-42. *Trocme, N., & Schumaker, K. (1999). Reported child sexual abuse in Canadian schools and recreational facilities: Implications for developing effective prevention strategies: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 21(8) Aug 1999, 621-642. *Troped, P. J., Cromley, E. K., Fragala, M. S., Melly, S. J., Hasbrouck, H. H., Gortmaker, S. L., et al. (2006). Development and Reliability and Validity Testing of an Audit Tool for Trail/Path Characteristics: The Path Environment Audit Tool (PEAT): Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S158-S175. *Turner, N., Ialomiteanu, A., & Room, R. (1999). Checkered expectations: Predictors of approval of opening a casino in the Niagara community: Journal of Gambling Studies Vol 15(1) Spr 1999, 45-70. *Uchiyama, A. (1985). A study on the environmental influence upon juvenile delinquency in amusement quarters: II. Behavior change after resorting to amusement quarters: Reports of the National Research Institute of Police Science Vol 26(2) Dec 1985, 162-175. *Valla, P., & Harrington, T. (1998). Designing for older people with cognitive and affective disorders: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Suppl 6 1998, 515-518. *Van den Berghe, P. L. (1977). Territorial behavior in a natural human group: Social Science Information/sur les sciences sociales Vol 16(3-4) 1977, 419-430. *Van der Zande, A. N., Poppelaars, A. J., & ter Keurs, W. J. (1985). Distribution patterns of visitors in large areas: A problem of measurement and analysis: Leisure Studies Vol 4(1) Jan 1985, 85-100. *Van Winkle, C. M., & MacKay, K. J. (2008). Self-serving bias in visitors' perceptions of the impacts of tourism: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 40(1) 2008, 69-89. *Vander Stoep, G. A., & Gramann, J. H. (1987). The effect of verbal appeals and incentives on depreciative behavior among youthful park visitors: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 19(2) 1987, 69-83. *Vaske, J. J., Donnelly, M. P., & Heberlein, T. A. (1980). Perceptions of crowding and resource quality by early and more recent visitors: Leisure Sciences Vol 3(4) 1980, 367-381. *Vaske, J. J., Donnelly, M. P., Wittmann, K., & Laidlaw, S. (1995). Interpersonal versus social-values conflict: Leisure Sciences Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 1995, 205-222. *Vaske, J. J., & Shelby, L. B. (2008). Crowding as a descriptive indicator and an evaluative standard: Results from 30 years of research: Leisure Sciences Vol 30(2) Mar-Apr 2008, 111-126. *Verderber, S., Gardner, L., Islam, D., & Nakanishi, L. (1988). Elderly persons' appraisal of the zoological environment: Environment and Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 1988, 492-507. *Vining, J., & Fishwick, L. (1991). An exploratory study of outdoor recreation site choices: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 23(2) 1991, 114-132. *Virden, R. J., & Knopf, R. C. (1989). Activities, experiences, and environmental settings: A case study of recreation opportunity spectrum relationships: Leisure Sciences Vol 11(3) 1989, 159-176. *Vitterso, J. (1995). Quality of life and the experience of nature. Situational assessments from Svalbard: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 32(5) May 1995, 414-425. *Vitterso, J., Chipeniuk, R., Skar, M., & Vistad, O. I. (2004). Recreational Conflict Is Affective: The Case of Cross-Country Skiers and Snowmobiles: Leisure Sciences Vol 26(3) Jul-Sep 2004, 227-243. *Voss, L. D., Hosking, J., Metcalf, B. S., Jeffery, A. N., & Wilkin, T. J. (2008). Children from low-income families have less access to sports facilities, but are no less physically active: Cross-sectional study (EarlyBird 35): Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 34(4) Jul 2008, 470-474. *Wagstaff, M. C., & Wilson, B. E. (1988). The evaluation of litter behavior modification in a river environment: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 20(1) Fal 1988, 39-44. *Walter, J. A. (1982). Social limits to tourism: Leisure Studies Vol 1(3) Sep 1982, 295-304. *Wanet-Defalque, M.-C., Vanlierde, A., & Michaux, G. (2001). Mental representation of spaces and objects in a historic site: Influence of visual impairment: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 95(3) Mar 2001, 172-175. *Weaver, D. B., & Lawton, L. J. (2001). Resident perceptions in the urban-rural fringe: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 28(2) Apr 2001, 439-458. *Weber, J., & Wertheim, E. H. (1989). Relationships of self-monitoring, special attention, body fat percent, and self-motivation to attendance at a community gymnasium: Journal of Sport & Exercise Psychology Vol 11(1) Mar 1989, 105-114. *Weber, K. (2001). Outdoor adventure tourism: A review of research approaches: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 28(2) Apr 2001, 360-377. *Wells, D. (2007). Response to Ross, Lonsdorf and Stoinski: Assessing the welfare implications of visitors in a zoo setting--A comment on Wells (2005): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(1-2) Jan 2007, 134-136. *Wells, D. L. (2005). A note on the influence of visitors on the behaviour and welfare of zoo-housed gorillas: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 93(1-2) Sep 2005, 13-17. *Werthamer, N. R. (2005). Optimal Betting in Casino Blackjack: International Gambling Studies Vol 5(2) Nov 2005, 253-270. *Werthamer, N. R. (2006). "Optimal betting in casino blackjack": Erratum: International Gambling Studies Vol 6(1) Jun 2006, 107. *West, P. C. (1981). Perceived crowding and attitudes toward limiting use in backcountry recreation areas: Leisure Sciences Vol 4(4) 1981, 419-425. *West, S. (1974). Settings for urban retreats: A proposal: Centerpoint Vol 1(1) Spr 1974, 59-65. *Westover, T. N. (1989). Perceived crowding in recreational settings: An environment-behavior model: Environment and Behavior Vol 21(3) May 1989, 258-276. *Westover, T. N., & Collins, J. R. (1987). Perceived crowding in recreation settings: An urban case study: Leisure Sciences Vol 9(2) 1987, 87-99. *Wheeler, L. (1977). Behavioral and social aspects of the Santa Cruz Riverpark Project: Man-Environment Systems Vol 7(4) Jul 1977, 203-205. *Wicks, B. E., & Backman, K. F. (1994). Measuring equity preferences: A longitudinal analysis: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 26(4) 1994, 386-401. *Wilkinson, P. F. (1982). Providing integrated play environments for disabled children: A design or attitude problem? : EDRA: Environmental Design Research Association No 13 1982, 329-338. *Williams, D. R., & Knopf, R. C. (1985). In search of the primitive-urban continuum: The dimensional structure of outdoor recreation settings: Environment and Behavior Vol 17(3) May 1985, 351-370. *Williams, D. R., Patterson, M. E., Roggenbuck, J. W., & Watson, A. E. (1992). Beyond the commodity metaphor: Examining emotional and symbolic attachment to place: Leisure Sciences Vol 14(1) Jan-Mar 1992, 29-46. *Wohlwill, J. F., & Harris, G. (1980). Response to congruity or contrast for man-made features in natural-recreation settings: Leisure Sciences Vol 3(4) 1980, 349-365. *Womble, P., & Studebaker, S. (1981). Crowding in a national park campground: Katmai National Monument in Alaska: Environment and Behavior Vol 13(5) Sep 1981, 557-573. *Woolley, H., & ul Amin, N. (1995). Pakistani children in Sheffield and their perception and use of public open spaces: Children's Environments Vol 12(4) Dec 1995, 479-488. *Wyman, M. (1985). Nature experience and outdoor recreation planning: Leisure Studies Vol 4(2) May 1985, 175-188. *Xia, J., Arrowsmith, C., Jackson, M., & Cartwright, W. (2008). The wayfinding process relationships between decision-making and landmark utility: Tourism Management Vol 29(3) Jun 2008, 445-457. *Young, R. A. (1983). Toward an understanding of wilderness participation: Leisure Sciences Vol 5(4) 1983, 339-357. *Yu, D., & Martin, G. L. (1987). Low-cost procedures to conserve a public sport environment: Behavior Modification Vol 11(2) Apr 1987, 241-250. *Yuan, M. S. (1990). The effect of recreation opportunity on recreation satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yuan, M. S., & McEwen, D. (1989). Test for campers' experience preference differences among three ROS setting classes: Leisure Sciences Vol 11(3) 1989, 177-185. *Zhang, T., & Gobster, P. H. (1998). Leisure preferences and open space needs in an urban Chinese American community: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 15(4) Win 1998, 338-355. Dissertations *Allen, D. J. (1980). Wilderness user preferences for psychological outcomes and setting attributes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Allen, R. H. (1977). Children and nature: A field study in sociobiology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Allton, D. J. (1982). An experimental approach to modeling spatial choice in the urban recreation environment: A study of trail areas in the Chicago metropolitan region: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anambutr, R. (1990). Relationships between recreational experiences and behavioral settings in metroparks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anderson, D. H. (1981). Displacement of visitors within the Boundary Waters canoe area wilderness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anderson, M. C. (1982). Litter reduction in an urban park using behavior modification techniques: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Aruna, P. B. (1998). The estimated demand for lake recreation in North and South Carolina: A nested rum approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Auyong, J. S. (1984). Relating park visitor experience to level and degree of environmental concern within a social-psychological framework: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ball, C. G. (2008). Out of the park: Trajectories of Wauja (XCingu Arawak) language and culture. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bennett, D. G. (2003). Relationships between developing a shared vision of the future and the processes and outcomes of a volunteer, community group: A case study of the Lafayette Square Park Council, Oakland, California. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Berg, M., & Medrich, E. A. (1980). Children in four neighborhoods: The physical environment and its effect on play and play patterns: Environment and Behavior Vol 12(3) Sep 1980, 320-348. *Bogat, G. A. (1984). An environmental assessment and intervention involving small parks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Buerger, R. B. (1984). The perceptual differences of beach users and management staff towards the recreation attributes of the beach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Buhyoff, G. J. (1975). The use of behavioral measurements to assess on-site recreation preferences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Butler, J. R. (1981). The role of interpretation as a motivating agent toward park resource protection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cercy, S. P. (1995). Integrating memory theory in the detection of dissimulated amnesia: The application of proactive interference. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Confer, J. J., Jr. (1998). A spatial analysis of water-based recreation impact parameters and users' perceptions of experiential and environmental conditions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cota-Mckinley, A. L. (2000). An empirical investigation of workload on the visitor experience: The effects of exhibit size and time constraints on performance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dechano, L. M. (2001). Geohazard perception in Glacier National Park, Montana, United States of America. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Feingold, B. H. (1980). The wilderness experience: The interaction of person and environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hardin, J. A. (1980). Outdoor/wilderness approaches to psychological education for women: A descriptive study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Henniger, M. L. (1978). Free play behaviors of nursery school children in an indoor and outdoor environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoge, G. W. (1991). Attitudes, subjective norms, perceived behavioral control, intentions, and behavior toward providing special recreation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hughes, J. E. (1975). Play of children in a visiting room of a maximum security prison (a comparison of behavior before play materials were available and after a play situation was provided): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kennison, J. A. (1984). Sex-role stereotypes and evaluations of administrative performance by municipal recreation and park administrators: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kent, P. J. (1991). The role of place image in the holiday choice process of potential tourists.-700 A: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kiely, K. A. (1979). An assessment of visitor attitudes toward resource use and management in a national park: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kim, Y.-g. (1991). Depreciative behavior in outdoor recreation settings: An experimental application of prosocial behavior theory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirmeyer, S. L. (1978). Effects of work overload and understaffing on rangers in Yosemite National Park: Dissertation Abstracts International. *LeGrand, A. A. (1982). Leadership style and effectiveness in summer camps: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lime, D. W. (1972). Behavioral research in outdoor recreation management: An example of how visitors select campgrounds. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lotstein, E. L. (1991). Recreational behavior in a barrier island park: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Madensen, T. D. (2008). Bar management and crime: Toward a dynamic theory of place management and crime hotspots. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Manfredo, M. J. (1980). Wilderness experience opportunities and management preferences for three Wyoming wilderness areas: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marsh, M. M. (2006). Present moment enhancement of nursing home residents at Brethren Care Village, Ashland, Ohio with utilization of a garden. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Martin, P. B. (1983). The effect of an outdoor adventure program on group cohesion and change in self-concept: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mason, M. J. (1981). Relationship enrichment: Evaluating the effects of a couples wilderness program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McDonough, M. H. (1980). The influence of place on recreation behavior: The case of northeast Washington: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Medved, M. I. (2000). Remembering exhibits at museums of art, science, and sport: A longitudinal study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Meitner, M. J. (2000). Evaluating Web-based perceptual survey methods for assessing quality of experience on Grand Canyon River trips. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Michael, S. E. (1998). Behavioral scripts of urban park offenders: A rational choice perspective on influences of the park setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Miller, T. A. (1997). Coping behaviors in recreational settings: Substitution, displacement, and cognitive adjustments as a response to stress. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Moore, M. R. (1992). An analysis of outdoor play environments and play behaviors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moore, S. D. (1989). Leisure stereotypes: Person perception and social contact norms in a wilderness area: Dissertation Abstracts International. *More, M. E. (1979). The effects of interpretation on visitor learning and activity choices in natural areas: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Park, C. I. (1997). Crowding norms and ethnic factors affecting perceived crowding in downhill ski areas: An exploratory study in the United States of America and Korea. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pawelko, K. A. (1995). Exploring the nature of river recreation visitors and their recreational experiences on the Delaware River. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Payne, L. L. (1999). The role of leisure in the relationship between arthritis severity and perceived health among adults 50 to 85: Does leisure contribute? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Perdue, R. R. (1982). Spatial behavior in recreational boating: A disaggregate analysis of factors influencing lake-use: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peterson, R. L. (1975). Levels of air pollution and attendance in recreation behavior settings in the Los Angeles Basin: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Porter, G. V. (1980). The control of vandalism in urban recreational facilities: A revision of the defensible space model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reidy, J. M. (1989). Allocation and economic estimation of the natural resource in north central Oklahoma and northeastern Iowa: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rollins, R. B. (1986). Measuring recreation satisfaction within a national park setting: The West Coast Trail area of Pacific Rim National Park: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rolloff, D. B. (1999). Scenic quality at Crater Lake National Park: Visitor perceptions of natural and human influence. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ryan, R. L. (1998). Attachment to urban natural areas: Effects of environmental experience. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sasidharan, V. (2002). The urban recreation experience: An examination of multicultural differences in park and forest visitation characteristics. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Schoolmaster, F. A. (1980). A spatial investigation into the effects of the family life cycle and household location on urban recreation behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shelby, B. B. (1977). Social psychological effects of crowding in wilderness: The case of river trips in the Grand Canyon: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Singleton, J. F. (1982). A profile of the outdoor recreation participation patterns of the elderly: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sipprell, L. E. (1985). Fear-arousal as a means for increasing visitor awareness of hazards in national park settings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Soffer, R. L. (2002). Finding a center in Treviso's Piazza Dei Signori: How a centered environment facilitates identity and ego development (Italy). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Spinelli, M.-L. (1992). Fun and power: Experience and ideology at the Magic Kingdom: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stanley, D. P. (1977). The existing role and suggested model for municipal parks and recreation departments in determined community education programs in New Jersey: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stout, C. M. (1979). An analysis of park visitors' participation in, and attitudes toward organized recreation programs in Kentucky's state resort parks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Van Cleave, R. L. (1993). Attitudinal and perceptual differences between experienced and novice user groups in Great Smoky Mountains National Park: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Virden, R. J. (1986). The effects of recreation specialization and motivations on the environmental setting preferences of backcountry hikers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Watson, A. E. (1984). An application of behavioral decision theory to recreation site selection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weitzer, W. H. (1981). Research on environmental images: The perception and use of urban parks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Westover, T. N. (1984). Perceptions of crime and conflict in urban parks and forests: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Womble, P. B. (1981). The response of hikers to being in the presence of others: A study of crowding and social gatherings in Alaska's national parks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zeeman, E. (2008). The development of a community radio station for a national game park (South Africa). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. Category:Environmental planning Category:Recreation Category:Urban planning